Where were we?
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: 2 years have passed since Tai last saw Sora; but everything swirls around him as he remembers the past. And their paths seem to cross at the very same night it all ended. To blushing cheeks, and small kisses; the two just might be reunited as once before.


**Authors comments before you begin reading:**

I'll forever be Digimon trash. This idea had just come to me, thanks to reading some Nicholas Sparks books. (No it will not take place in North Carolina. ;p) Please enjoy, review if you'd like.

* * *

Every single step, and every single moment since that day- the day that a world stopped ending; and became a new beginning. Continuous years, constant breaths. But not a moment's gone by, with each step that Tai Kamiya, will ever forget his first love. That little breath, that little moment when you catch their eyes. When your heart is sitting in your throat, pulsating and you can't even croak a word. Rubbing his hands together, he stared up at the new fresh snow falling. The snow took its rightful place on the cold asphalt. At least something around the soccer player took its rightful spot, when he couldn't even do that. Who would have predicted a future so broken, so split. Things fell down hill when he finally snagged a date with Sora. Thee Sora, the one that every guy talks about, and the one that everyone's eyes goggle after. Sweat dripping when they have to talk to her, palms dripping of eagerness. The horny males wanting to lay so much as a finger on her.

More like, when I want to punch every guy in the face for eyeing a girl so sweet and delicate. When we finally had our time, our first date, let to our second. Than before I knew it, it became a 6th, then we were dating. Things were like butterflies, and fragrant roses. The red string of fate everyone talks about, was tightly wrapped around her small wrist and I gripped so much onto that string.

The footsteps produced by Tai left deep marks in the ground as he finally shoved his hands in his pockets. Looking up at the sky to see the fluffy flakes settling on his head. Shivering he huffed, and zipped up his jacket as far as it would go, and buried his lips and nose under the warm scarf. _Second year of college._ The only people he talked to were his sister, Izzy, and Joe in the brief moment. Every now and then T.K would come over, but nothing much was shared between the two. Tai's heavy feet clomped up the steps, as he raced up then in a quick breath. Stomping his feet on the matt that his mother left outside their door. Kicking off the loose snow, he entered the warm house to the smell of cookies being baked.

"Tai—is that you?" The voice of his mother's echoed through, as she peaked her head around the corner of the apartment. The male shut the door and shook his head, the snow falling from it and melting. "Yeah, sorry I'm late." Removing his boots, his fingers gripped on the shoes as he placed them in their spot in the closet. His neck was freed from the warm embrace of the scarf, and he let loose another sigh of relief.

"What's for dinner?" He questioned removing his jacket, performing the usual act when he got home from his late nights at his job. Being a waiter around this time has its bad times, usually it's dead. But everyone's making reservations since it's still the holidays. Ironically the place he works at- was the last place he went on for a date.  
"We already ate, there's a plate in the fridge for you. Oh! Speaking off, how was work?" His mother questioned seeing Tai drag his feet to his room door, clearly to change. Maybe take some rest for the newly awaited weekend. "Not good? Well we'll talk later." She called, as Tai groaned slouching into his room.

His back hit the door and he laid his head on the door, looking over at the clock that red; _10:12 PM._ Moving across the room he removed his shirt and threw it to the floor, and plopped on the bed slamming into its comfy cushion. He stared at the top of the bunk frame, and closed his eyes. Retracing that very moment not too long ago from this day.

* * *

 **2 years ago- January 3** **rd** **.**

Her fingers fumbled as she stared at the ground smiling, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. Or maybe, they were just cold- either way she looked as graceful as her walk. She waited patiently for Tai as he spoke to man to enter the restaurant. It was their 1 year anniversary. And things had a smooth turn out, for this year. She licked her lips, and her mouth curled as she whispered to him in his ear; "You know, we don't have to go here if they're making such a big fuss." The bushy haired male glanced at her, and smirked; "Why where do you want to go instead?"

Sora's face lit up, as she gripped his hands and turned to the man. "I think we'll cancel, thank you for your time." She looked back at Tai, pulling him outside of the restaurant, through the door. And into the cold crisp world. Once more did Tai stare at the back of her head as she got excited about showing him- what it is she wanted.  
When she got in these moods- they were the cutest.

Their feet paced to each other's walk, and their bodies bounced with each step. Sora turned to face Tai as she led him to the skating rink. The open one, where people- (mostly couples) swirled around the ice together like birds flying. She smiled at him as he scrunched up his face; "I can't sate, you know that."  
Sora lifted her shoulders and giggled moving and pulling him to the rink; "Neither do I silly, but we can learn today!"

This was the moment of all failed relationships, everyone goes to the skating rink around the holidays. Everyone tries to skate, it's the typical for a bad romance novel. Or something rather cheesy.  
"Wait- Sora." Tai called to her as she stopped and turned to face him once more, smiling. "Yes?"  
Tai looked to the ground and pulled at his collar gulping down his spit. This whole time he was holding his breath.

"It's a new year, and we're going to be graduating this year. You know this is when everyone starts applying for University so they can get a seat. Soon, our schedules will be not like they are. We won't really see each other often." It was always good to talk about these things, even now. He had been thinking about for far too long, and it was time someone acknowledged it.  
"I know Tai, but we'll make it work. Besides, let's just have a good time in the moments now. The present is the gift after all." Her brown eyes met his own, as her cold fingers were placed on his cheek. Yet somehow, they still warmed him up.

"Don't think yourself to being sick over something we can work out. This year and the last has been the best of my life, and I know we'll have more, Tai Kamiya."

Tai placed his hand on her own and smiled; "I know that, but- I'm just not so sure how we can. The college you're going too is- half across Japan." Her fingers slid from his grasp and she took a small step back, brushing back a strand of hair from her face.  
"So, what're you saying?" The brown glossy eyes shook, as pain shot throughout her entire body. "Do you not want too?"

Tai reached forward trying to grasp her shoulder; but her feet took more steps back. "Sora, I'm not saying that at all. I just don't know how we'll be able to see each other as often as we can now. I'm just worried we might grow distant." Biting her lip she looked at the skating rink; "Well, I guess you won't have to worry about that now."

The males eyebrows raised, his cold lips parting; "Wait- Sora!"

Sora turned away from him and started to walk away, before taking one small glance back. Each step she took was one out of Tai's life forever. Each breath of hers, was a single breath taken from Tai. He stood at the skating rink, hearing laughter of the couples as he stood alone. Somehow- single and watched as they fell and danced the night away on blades.  
But he had no one to dance with anymore.

A morning so blissful, the night grew colder. As he took the long stretch home, pondering.

* * *

 **Present day**

Tai stirred in his sleep as he awoke from the dream of the past, feeling once more his heart wrench in heart ache. They could have easily sorted it out, but things happened for the best. Things happened the way they were meant too. Even if he'd seen Sora in everything she did, everywhere he went for the past 2 years. Accidentally misplacing her for his co-workers, or his classmates. Sora infested his mind like a poison. Except the cure was nowhere to be found. He glanced at his clock and read; _12:22 AM_ he rolled off the bed and threw on a shirt.

Today was January 3rd, and the rink was still open. He hadn't gone to it in forever, maybe today- he would take a nice trip back and wonder at what he had missed. Maybe try out the skating for himself. They had pairs to borrow. But then again, who was even there at this time?  
Making his way across the room, he opened the door and crept to his shoes where he placed them on once more, and his winter jacket swaddling his body.  
Why was he doing this? Especially at this hour, only his wacky brain would have the answer.

Tai Kamiya walked through the streets, surprisingly they still had others walking as well. Some getting out shops, and 24- hour diners. He looked to the sky and closed his eyes, once more feeling the air. It felt the same like 2 years ago. But, the lack of the companion was missing from his left side.  
Lights light up in colors, as they twinkled all around the rink. And not a single person to be seen on its smooth ice.  
He made his way to the bottom of the stands, and sat on the bench staring at the lonely rink. How sad, no one seems to be visiting it today. But then again, the hour was late. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes, but immediately the silence was broken from a pair of skates hitting the ice and scratching the surface.

Opening one eye, he stared at the rink and saw a single small figure skating across. Curious, Tai stood from the bench and noticed the ginger moving to the opposite side, hands at her side before she wobbled and gripped onto the stands around the rink.  
The male's heart raced, pounding like a race horse. For some reason, he just knew who this was. 2 years later, and they met at the very spot they ended it. He looked around, his breath puffing for air. It just had to be her. But why did she come back? Did she too get drawn to this spot, or did she think about him and finally decided to skate.  
Tai walked to the doors of the rink, and opened it quietly, before he closed it and turned to the figure before him. Her ankles shook as she faced the other way, trying to get her balance. But Tai, merely walked over with his shoes on, and tried to keep his balance from slipping on the icy path.  
The newly approached female turned around and gasped her feet sliding forward. Tai slid on the ice over to her as quickly as he could catching her in his firm grip.

"T-T" She stuttered, her lips quivering from the cold as her bright gorgeous eyes stared into his own. Maybe it's cheesy enough to say, but his heart dropped as his impression was right. It was her. And here she was, started and looking as stunning as ever. Feeling nervous he slightly smiled at her; "Hey." He responded to her stutter, and she gripped onto his shoulder as he still bend her over.

"What're you doing here?" She questioned surprised, but more in relief. Even with the lack of communication, it still felt as strong as ever. The bond they had once before.

"I'm sorry about 2 years ago." Tai lifted her up, and she slipped into his chest as they fell to the ice together. Her laying on top of him. She stared into his eyes and bit her lip, glancing away; "I'm sorry too. But that was 2 years ago Tai. We're not those kids anymore." She tried to move and Tai gripped her hand that was across his chest.

"Then let me ask you this." The brown radiant eyes stared deeply into hers, a beating heart pounding every second. Almost an electrifying zap, entangled her and she blinked curiously at him. "What..?"

"Lets begin at that moment again…" His voice was in a small hush, as the cold crisp air took his very breath away. Or maybe that was Sora. She moved closer, feeling her lips become drawn to Tai's, as he gripped her and they moved closer and closer. The warmth of their breath puffing onto their faces. Before her smooth lips were becoming entangled in his own, giving each other life once more.

Bringing back all the memories, as they flooded the ice rink together again.

"Where were we?" He simply stated.


End file.
